Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: Mini fic - Lucian a vu mourir sa femme. Des siècles plus tard, aidé de son clan, d'une messagère et de Sélène, il revient au château en ruines afin de ressusciter sa belle et, ainsi, de mettre fin au règne tyranniques des Vampires. En cours, 7-8 chapitres max, Michael X Sélène X David, Lucian X Sonia
1. Prologue

_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, mais d'un tout nouveau genre !**_

 _ **ATTENTION AU SPOIL ! Ici, il y en a vraiment BEAUCOUP !**_

 _ **J'ai toujours été très fan de la série de films "Underworld". Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas (même si je pense que, si vous êtes sur cette page, c'est que vous connaissez), c'est une série de 5 films (pour le moment) avec Kate Beckinsale (et pas de mec, car aucun ne survit à tout les films...).**_

 _ **En gros, c'est l'histoire d'une lutte ancestrale entre Lycans (loups-Garous capable de reprendre forme humaine ou lupine à volonté) et Vampires (personne n'a pas besoin d'explications sur eux je pense...).**_

 _ **Le film 1 raconte l'histoire de Sélène, une vampire transformée par l'un des ainés (dirigeants vampires), et Michael, un humain qui descend directement du "créateur des races" (Corvinus, dont les trois fils fondèrent les races humaines, vampires et lupines). Sélène se rend compte que son créateur est le meurtrier de sa famille, pendant que Michael est pourchassé par les Lycans (par Lucian, leur chef). Elle le sauve, mais il est transformé des deux côtés et devient le premier hybride vampire / lycan (son sang le permet parce qu'il descend de Corvinus). Tout ça, ce sera une grande partie du chapitre 2.**_

 _ **Le film 2 raconte la suite de leur aventures après qu'ils aient tués le créateur de Sélène, Viktor. Ils affrontent alors Marcus, le premier vampire, fils de Corvinus, et William, le premier loup, son frère.**_

 _ **Le film 3 sera celui qui nous intéresse vraiment : c'est un retour en arrière concentré sur Lucian, chef des Lycans à l'époque du premier film, dans sa jeunesse. Premier Lycan, donc capable de reprendre forme humaine, il est asservi par Viktor mais aime sa fille, Sonia, qui l'aime en retour. Elle se range du côté des Lycans et son père la tue en découvrant qu'elle est enceinte de Lucian. C'est ce qui provoque la colère de Lucian et sa révolte avec les autres Lycans.**_

 _ **Je retrace une grande partie du film 1 originel, sauf que dans ma fiction, Viktor et Lucian ne meurent pas à la fin. Le film 2 sera retracé plus tard, je me concentre alors sur l'originalité de ma fiction : ils cherchent à ... bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans les ruines de ce qui était autrefois le château le mieux gardé du clan vampire. Les charognards étaient partis depuis longtemps, seuls les os restaient des cadavres en décomposition anciennement déposés. Quelques rats circulaient, se faisant le plus discrets possible, souhaitant échapper au regard vigilant des prédateurs qui venaient de pénétrer dans l'enceinte.

De nombreuses ombres cachées sous de lourdes capuches, armées mais aussi silencieuses que des morts.

4 se distinguèrent, puis une seule s'avança jusqu'à cette salle qu'ils appelaient autrefois « La chambre ». Il n'avait pas oublié, il n'oubliait rien. Encore moins ce qu'il avait vécu entre ces murs, les années les plus douloureuses, mais également les plus belles, de sa vie. Il n'oubliait pas non plus la souffrance indescriptible qu'il avait ressentie en cette pièce.

Il y avait perdu l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui, les êtres.

Viktor lui avait enlevé ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, sans avoir le courage d'affronter le regard terrifié mais brave de sa fille unique. Il avait fui, réfugié n'importe où, pour ne pas voir son unique enfant brûler, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, condamnée de sa main.

Lucian, lui, avait tout vu.

Il avait essayé de la réconforter dans ses derniers instants, de lui donner le peu de courage qui lui restait, mais le résultat avait été le même : elle était morte devant ses yeux, tandis que lui, enchaîné, se traînait au sol comme un miséreux. Jamais il ne pardonnerait à cet homme.

Il souleva sa capuche, détaillant l'endroit

\- **Enfin, nous y sommes… des siècles de lutte pour en arriver là.**

Ils avaient réussi. Dans peu de temps, la jolie vampire serait de nouveau parmi eux, pour mener la lutte contre son père. Sonia allait renaître.

* * *

 _ **C'était donc un très court prologue pour introduire cette nouvelle fiction. Elle tracera donc le parcours de Lucian et Sélène qui cherchent à ramener Sonia, pour abattre Viktor et le règne dominateur des vampires. C'est un Lucian / Sonia, mais je n'assure pas que Sélène termine avec Michael (je suis une grande fan de David...).**_

 _ **1 chapitre par semaine minimum (si tout se passe bien et qu'elle est suivie)**_

 _ **Bisous !**_


	2. Kara

\- **Allez, plus vite ! C'est ça, vous y êtes presque ! Comportez-vous comme de vrais chasseurs ! Vous êtes les prédateurs désormais, pas les proies, comportez-vous comme tel !**

Lucian motivait ses troupes. Il avait gagné de nombreux combats contre les vampires, les Lycans du monde entier se révoltaient petit à petit, regagnant leur liberté et rejoignant son armée. Bientôt, ils seraient plus puissants que les vampires, alors, il tiendrait sa revanche.

Voilà presque cent ans qu'ils rameutaient les Lycans, les poussant à la lutte plutôt qu'à la soumission. Ils répondaient présents, échappant à leurs geôliers, brisant leurs chaînes, luttant pour leur liberté au côté de leur meneur et Alpha.

Lucian.

Le premier Lycan, mi-bête mi-homme, une espèce d'hybride.

De sa création était descendue une lignée de loups garous capable de se transformer selon leur désir, les rendant utiles, mais bien plus menaçants. Personne n'avait vu la menace arriver, et Viktor l'avait alimentée en pensant la combattre. En condamnant à mort sa fille unique, Sonia, ainsi que l'ignoble être qui grandissait dans son ventre, il pensait mettre fin aux luttes de ces bêtes acharnées. Il pensait ensuite utiliser Lucian, brisé, comme modèle.

Mais celui-ci préféra la vengeance au désespoir et rameuta les siens, détruisant le refuge sacré des vampires et tuant Viktor.

Des années plus tard, il apprit, furieux, que ce dernier avait survécu au coup d'épée fatal qu'il lui avait asséné. Il ne lui avait pas tranché la tête, et le vampire avait régénéré, prenant son temps pour faire de nouveau parler de lui. Les deux autres ainés avaient pris les rennes, l'un après l'autre, puis Viktor était revenu pour son cycle de règne. Lucian s'était contenu un maximum pour ne pas craquer devant son « Conseil » et tout détruire.

Il le fit plus tard, seul dans la forêt, brisant les arbres et les rochers qu'il trouvait sur sa route.

\- **Pardonne moi Sonia… je ne suis pas parvenu à te sauver, mais je n'ai même pas réussi à te venger…**

\- **C'est là que tu fais erreur, jeune loup** , lui répondis une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Une dame s'approcha. Elle lui sembla très jeune, trop pour posséder une voix si las et dénuée de vie, pourtant son regard semblait avoir vécu milles vies. Elle était aussi très belle : svelte, de longs cheveux blondes dégringolant en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins, de grands yeux verts émeraudes voilé par le temps et la fatigue. Il remarqua également un tatouage sinueux, comme les racines d'un arbre, enroulé autour de son biceps gauche, que les manches déchirées de sa robe laissai paraitre. Elle semblait en piteux état, au vu de l'ensemble de ses vêtements, pourtant elle ne possédait aucune plaie.

\- **Ne cherche pas, mon ami. Tu ne trouveras pas de sang sur moi. Tu n'en trouveras jamais, ou alors ce sera la fin de ce monde tel que tu le connais** , murmura-t-elle comme une menace.

Pourtant elle continuait d'avancer vers lui, faisant fi de son apparence sauvage ou de sa posture défensive. Elle semblait certaine qu'il ne l'approcherait pas, et ne lui ferait rien, alors il avança, le regard calme.

\- **Qui est tu donc, inconnue ?**

\- **Je suis le temps… la nature et la vie. Je suis la mort.**

Lucian haussa un sourcil en entendant ces paroles. Elle semblait venir d'une autre planète, mais son ton sage et avisé ne donna pas place à la moquerie. Etrangement, il la cru.

\- **Et que viens-tu faire ici ?**

\- **Te prévenir, jeune loup, te prévenir. Un long chemin t'attend, et il sera semé d'embûches. Mais à la fin, tu obtiendras tout ce que tu as toujours souhaité. La réussite t'attend, jeune loup.**

\- **Pourquoi est tu venue à moi ?**

\- **Tu sembles avoir perdu espoir. Ton ennemi est vivant, et toi, tu es perdu. Tu penses avoir échoué, et tu te trompes. Ta bataille ne fait que commencer, et elle sera rude. Viktor se remet, bientôt, il sera plus fort que jamais. Pour l'occire, il te faudra plus d'une lame, jeune loup.**

Il fronça les sourcils. L'encourageait-elle dans son combat ?

\- **Pourquoi souhaitez-vous que je le mette à mort ? Vous n'avez rien à voir avec ma vengeance.**

\- **Mère nature ne souhaite pas que ton peuple soit esclavagé. Elle a créé ce monde dans l'espoir d'une paix, l'égalité des races. Pas pour que l'une prenne la domination sur l'autre. Vous n'êtes pas nés esclaves, vous l'êtes devenus. Tu dois guider les tiens et reprendre vos terres, Lucian.**

\- **Je ne sais pas si j'en ai encore la force. J'ai lutté pour les miens, pensant que j'avais atteint mon but, l'amour de ma vie avait été vengé. Mais il a survécu, et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que Sonnia l'espérait.**

La femme eu un sourire désolé, mais confiant

\- **Tu perds espoir, jeune loup, et c'est tout naturel. Mais sache que la vie te réserve encore de nombreuses surprises. Viktor va mourir, et tu seras là pour le voir. Je suis venue jusqu'à toi car le tuer ne sera pas chose aisée. Seule l'union de deux forces légendaires sera capable de venir à bout de lui, et je suis là pour t'aider à réunir ces deux forces**

\- **Quelle personne dois-je trouver ?, demanda le premier des lycans.**

\- **Tatatata… quelleS personneS. Tu n'en fait hélas pas partie, jeune loup. Deux vampires aussi belles que puissantes s'uniront dans ce but ultime. Il est le plus puissant des ainés, le plus redoutables des vampires de ce monde.**

\- **Que… deux femmes ? Je dois trouver deux femmes ? mais qui ? Il y a quelques femmes ici, mais pas de vampires ! Les vampires ne sont pas dignes de confiance, jamais elles n'accepteront de se liguer contre leur maitre suprême.**

\- **Pas d'empressement, jeune loup. Je dois te guider jusqu'à elle et permettre leur réunion, ce sera à toi de les convaincre de te suivre… même si je doute que cela soit très compliqué…, termina-t-elle dans un léger rire.**

Le Lycan commença à se poser de nombreuses questions ? Comment deux vampires pourraient-elles accepter de se liguer contre leur maitre ? Un ainé au sang pur !

\- **Quelle est leur identité ?**

\- **Moi-même je ne le sais, jeune loup. Mais elles me seront révélées en temps voulu… Ta mission commencera dès que je reviendrais. A bientôt, jeune loup.**

La femme s'éloigna parmi les branchages, et, lorsque Lucian voulu la suivre, ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Il ne put s'éloigner qu'au moment où l'odeur de l'étrangère eu disparue. Il rejoignit alors les siens, un étrange sentiment au ventre. Quelque chose lui disait que cette femme étrange était de son côté, et serait un atout formidable. Alors il lui fit confiance et continua d'encourager et de libérer les siens.

* * *

Près de dix ans avaient passés lorsqu'elle refit son apparition. Les choses allaient mal. Les Lycans perdaient de plus en plus de batailles, et Lucian commençait à perdre espoir. Il s'était isolé au cœur de la forêt, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, espérant que ce fantôme fasse de nouveau son apparition. Et son souhait fut exhaussé.

\- **Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu m'attendais, jeune loup ?**

Il sursauta en entendant la voix calme de l'inconnue. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Toujours aussi belle et perdue. Elle semblait, cette fois, amusée par ses réactions.

\- **Nous avons besoin de votre aide ! Nous perdons ! Ils récupèrent du territoire, nous sommes obligés de nous cacher pour survivre !**

\- **Les choses évoluent, mon ami. Elles n'évoluent pas toujours comme nous le souhaiterions. Vous allez vivre, et gagner, mais cela prendra de nombreux siècles.**

\- **Comment pourrais-je assister à la chute de Viktor si cela prend des siècles ?**

\- **Tu sous-estimes ta force et ton endurance, jeune loup. Tu es bien plus résistant au temps que tu ne le crois. Il est de votre côté, lui aussi. Tout ira bien.**

Le jeune lycan soupira, se redressa et l'observa

\- **Pourquoi est tu revenue ?,** la questionna-t-il

\- **Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas heureux de me voir. Tu étais désespéré. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour réconforter le louveteau que tu es. J'ai l'identité de la première chasseresse. Je pense que tu la connais. Sonia, fille unique de Viktor**

Le loup resta immobile un instant, le regard sombre, des souvenirs plein la tête

\- **Eh bien, vu l'attachement que tu lui portes, je pensais que cette nouvelle te ravirai.**

\- **Dans ce cas, j'ai condamné ma race, et ce monde. Sonia est morte par ma faute il y a des années de cela.**

\- **Bien entendu, nous sommes tous au courant. C'est pour cela qu'il va falloir la ramener.**

Les choses changèrent du tout au tout pour le loup.

\- **C'est possible ?**

\- **Crois-tu qu'il y a quelques chose dans ce monde qui nous est interdis ? Je te l'ai dit, je suis aussi bien la mort que je suis la vie. Si je veux ramener quelqu'un parmi les vivants, je le fais. Peu m'importe les conséquences.**

\- **Comment ?** , fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à sortir

\- **Le sang de son sang, versé sur ses cendres, sur les lieux de sa mort**

\- **Le sang de son sang ?**

\- **Un vampire du même sexe qu'elle, ayant de son sang dans les veines. Sa sœur, sa mère…**

\- **Elle n'en avait pas** , l'interrompit-il

\- **… ou bien une création de son père.**

\- **Une création ?**

\- **Une humaine mordue par Viktor lui-même**

\- **Un ainé ne s'abaisse pas à ce rang là**

\- **Mais pourquoi crois-tu donc que je suis ici. Un jour, Viktor mordra une jeune humaine. Alors, Sonia pourra revenir. Tu vas devoir être patient, jeune loup, mais elle reviendra vers toi. Un jour.**

Sans qu'il ne puisse plus la questionner, elle disparut de nouveau. Il se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette discussion. Le fait qu'il soit possible de ressusciter Sonia lui paraissait tellement improbable… Il s'en alla retrouver les siens, un baume au cœur, persuadé qu'ils gagneraient cette guerre au final. Avec elle.

* * *

Il fallut presque un autre siècle pour qu'elle réapparaisse. Des fermiers s'installaient aux environs, les vampires et les lycans s'éteignaient ou disparaissaient. C'était l'ère des hommes, désormais. Ils devaient se faire discrets, dissimuler leur existence. Cela devint la plus respectée de leur règle, une règle commune aux deux peuples de l'ombre.

Lucian et son clan se cachaient dans une ferme anciennement abandonnée. Ils avaient créés un petit village tout autour et vivaient en communauté. La guerre, telle qu'elle était depuis la nuit des temps, étaient terminées pour le moment. Ils devaient justesse faire discrets en attendant le retour de la prophétesse. Et cela arriva…

Lucian était dans la forêt, entrain de chasser sous sa forme humaine, en plein jour. Il devait nourrir son clan, les bêtes qu'ils élevaient n'étaient pas encore assez nombreuses pour leur permettre de subvenir à tous leurs besoins. Il failli la harponner en visant un cerf, qui s'échappa en toute hâte

\- **Faites attention à l'endroit où vous apparaissez ! J'ai failli vous tuer…,** lâcha-t-il, surpris et effrayé

\- **Kara.**

\- **Hein ? Pardon ?**

\- **Je m'appelle Kara. Si nous devons travailler ensemble, autant que tu saches comment me nommer, jeune loup.**

Lucina lâcha un sourire.

\- **Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? Nous allons pouvoir la ramener ?**

\- **Les choses avances, comme tu l'as deviné. Viktor ne pouvait pas continuer seul plus longtemps. Le temps est venu, il a mordu une jeune humaine pour la transformer**

\- **Expliquez-moi…**

\- **Il voulait voler une clé. Celle que tu avais offerte à Sonia en pendentif. La famille de la fille, des architectes, ont créé une prison pour le premier loup garou, William. Il les a tués pour qu'ils ne parlent pas, mais la petite lui rappelait sa fille. Belle mais terrifiée, elle avait besoin d'un foyer. Il l'a transformée en lui ôtant ses souvenirs. Elle s'appelle Sélène.**

\- **Enfin…**

\- **Patience, jeune loup. Les choses évoluent, mais nous ne pouvons pas encore intervenir. Elle est novice et toute dévouée à sa cause. Nous allons devoir attendre encore un peu. Son chemin est tout tracé, elle suivra la voix de Sonia.**

\- **C-C'est-à-dire ?**

 **Je t'expliquerai en temps voulu. En attendant, je te charge de retrouver les descendants de Corvinus, notre père à tous. Quand tu auras trouvé celui qui se mélange parfaitement à votre sang, le moment sera venu de ramener celle que tu aimes. En** **attendant, cherche.**


	3. L'Underworld

_**Me revoilà -oui, je l'admet- , avec un jour de retard... Le chapitre était écrit depuis deux bonnes semaines, mais j'ai pas vu le temps passer te mon frère partait en colo hier, alors j'ai pas vraiment pensé à poster mon chapitre. Et puis, comme y'avais personne pour me le rappeler ou me dire "A dimanche prochain !", je m'en fichai un peu, pour ainsi dire.**_

 _ **Pas mal de vues mais aucune review... Merci tout de même a Shalimare qui a mise ma fiction en favori !**_

 _ **Enfin bref, voici quand même la suite, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira (n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne mords pas, promis !)**_

* * *

Il fallut longtemps à Lucian pour retrouver le bon. Ils avaient cherchés les descendants du Père dans le monde entier, montrant parfois les crocs contre les vampires qui leur barraient, sans le savoir, la route. Ils avaient cherché les Corbinus : Marie, Agnès, Théobard, Ludmilla, Vladimir, …

Tous des descendants de Corvinus, qui ignoraient êtres si spéciaux. Ils avaient eu plus de mal avec Antoine Corbin, un esclave volontaire des vampires. Pénétrer dans l'une de leurs résidences privées et hautement gardée avait été un véritable exploit, d'où ils n'étaient pas tous sortis vivants. Mais ils l'avaient ramené, pour se rendre finalement compte qu'il serait tout aussi inutile que les autres.

Toutes leurs cibles actuelles s'étaient avérées être aussi banales que les humains originels. Celui qu'il recherchait devait avoir un sang pur, descendant direct de la branche humaine de Corvinus, pas un ADN souillé par les mélanges humains.

Son sang, le plus pur de tous, se marierait alors à la perfection avec les autres, alors que tous les autres mélangés feraient comme huile et eau. Les hybrides pourraient voir le jour, mais, surtout, Kara reviendrai lui expliquer la suite des évènements. Il devait simplement mettre la main sur cet individu aussi rare que précieux.

Au début, il les capturait, les secouait un peu après une brève prise de sang, et les relâchait.

La capture était parfois un peu violente sur les bords, mais ils s'en tiraient avec quelques bleus, une côte cassée maximum. Ils restaient un peu traumatisés, ou enfermés dans des asiles pour avoir raconté leur mésaventure à leurs congénères trop sérieux.

Mais l'impatience et la colère gagnait Lucian au fur et à mesure des échecs, si bien qu'à chaque nouvelle déception, il s'en débarrassait. Il en était venu à tuer ou asservir leurs victimes. Peu lui importait d'être mal vu, un peu de sang réveillait ses troupes, et puis un petit nouveau de temps en temps, cela faisait du sang neuf.

Il se fichait des problèmes de la police pour expliquer ces multiples disparitions qui n'avaient que leur nom en commun. Ses Lycans étaient condamnés à se cacher dans des égouts, sa meute se comportait comme une bande de toutous mal éduqués, et les vampires gagnaient la haute société. Lucian ne s'était jamais senti aussi insulté qu'à ce jour. Ils n'étaient pas des rats d'égouts, c'était une grande armée, ayant un beau nombre de victoires à leur actif. Mais ils s'impatientaient.

Kara n'était jamais réapparue, et Lucian commençait à manquer de patience. Les choses se gâtaient sans que la prophétesse ne montre le bout de son nez. Ils perdaient, du temps, des armes, des hommes.

Mais un jour, Michael Corvin fit son apparition. Jeune apprenti médecin de 21 ans, une vie calme et régulière, pas de casier.

Pas excessivement beau, célibataire, il ne sortait jamais, n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et pas de famille. Une cible facile qui ne se doutait pas un instant de ce qui l'attendait.

Lucian fit basculer sa vie en envoyant ses chasseurs, dont son second, à ses trousses. Leur mission était de le ramener vivant, mais il connaissait la force brute de ses tueurs. Il leur avait donc bien expliqué la valeur de ce simple humain, et son rôle dans la guerre à venir. Bien sûr, il ne s'éternisa pas sur le sujet : il était le seul au courant de l'existence des deux chasseresses, et seul son second connaissait l'existence de Kara et leur objectif : ramener Sonia pour tuer Viktor.

Alors ses chasseurs le pistèrent dans toute la ville, éveillant la curiosité de certains vampires dissimulés dans les recoins déserts. La course-poursuite se termina dans le métro, où 2 vampires et un loup perdirent la vie.

Les Lycans firent alors la rencontre de la tueuse personnelle de Viktor, Sélène, sans connaitre son identité.

L'humain s'échappa, les loups fuirent, et les vampires revinrent chez eux. Sélène, pleine de questions, commença, sans le savoir, à contrecarrer les plans des Lycans. Elle s'intéressa de près au jeune Michael, cherchant pourquoi il semblait si important pour les bêtes-loups.

Elle se rendit chez lui, pour le questionner, mais l'accueil fut plus brutal que prévu. Les Lycans s'y rendaient également, elle fut un poil plus rapide qu'eux.

Lucian fit alors sa rencontre, en cherchant à récupérer le sang de Michael, et manqua à plusieurs reprises de la tuer avec sa meute ou sa lame. Elle fut blessée à l'épaule, manquant la noyad de peu en projetant sa voiture dans le lac, Michael et elle dedans.

Ce jour-là, Sélène s'échappa avec l'humain, mais Lucian revint avec le sang de ce dernier, et la certitude de l'avoir transformé. Elle amena le jeune homme chez elle, où son « amie » découvrit sa morsure et le rapporta à Kraven, serviteur de Viktor et dirigeant du château et de ses affaires en son absence.

La chasseuse fut alors obligée de fuir pour protéger son humain, abandonnant son clan et son maitre, provoquant la colère de Kraven, son prétendant. Sélène s'occupa de l'humain malgré sa transformation, passionnée par son sang et sa prétendue valeur pour les Lycans.

Pourquoi Lucian, qui était censé avoir été tué par Kraven, portait-il un si grand intérêt à ce pauvre humain, au point de venir le chercher par lui-même ? C'était incompréhensible… Kraven était-il, comme elle le pensait depuis le début, un menteur et un manipulateur pitoyable, juste bon pour la prison ?

Sélène, convaincue de la trahison de Kraven et fidèle jusqu'au bout à son maitre, avait réveillé Viktor afin de le protéger et de lui demander son aide.

L'ainé, furieux d'avoir été ainsi réveillé durant le règne d'Amélia, fut moins compréhensif qu'elle ne l'espérai, mais son affection pour elle l'empêcha de connaitre une fin prématurée. Il l'écouta lui confier ses doutes, dont il avait les preuves avec son sang, et compris la situation précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

Amélia fut tuée par les Lycans, et Michael enlevé par Lucian et sa troupe. Sélène convaincu les plus fidèles des siens, dont Viktor, de mener une dernière offensive contre les Lycans afin de les anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes, récupérant Michael au passage.

Tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu, toutefois… Les Lycans, moins affaiblis que ne le supposait l'Assemblée des vampires résistèrent.

Il y eu de nombreuses pertes, des deux côtés, et Lucian se retrouva face à un Michael mourant. Ses blessures, faites à l'argent pur, refusaient de guérir, mais son sang si spécial acceptait les mélanges… Alors, la vampire arriva, et il entendit vaguement le loup mourant murmurer son nom

\- **\- Sélène…**

Il comprit immédiatement son erreur. Il ne devait pas causer la mort de ce garçon, il était la clé que lui avait donnée la Prophétesse.

Kara avait un plan, cet enfant en faisait partie : il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il permettrait d'un moyen ou d'un autre de ramener Sonia à ses côtés, cela comptait plus que tout.

Cette tueuse aussi. Sélène était la clé pour ramener Sonia, il devait les sauver tous les deux. Blessé gravement, il parvint tout de même à se relever, malgré l'argent pur qui coulait désormais dans ses veines, le vidant de ses forces et de sa vie. Il dévisagea la vampire et le Lycan, comprenant tout l'ironie de la situation.

« **Elle est novice et toute dévouée à sa cause. Nous allons devoir attendre encore un peu. Son chemin est tout tracé, elle suivra la voix de Sonia…** »

Il put presque entendre la douce voix de Kara lorsqu'elle lui avait fait cette révélation. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas compris en quoi cette nouvelle descendante de Viktor pourrait suivre les traces de Sonia.

Peut-être se rangerait-elle de leur côté, comme Sonia avant elle, et lutterait pour le salut des Lycans.

Peut-être serait-elle une défenseuse de la race lupine, une guerrière vampire hors pair et redoutée.

Ou simplement une future membre du Conseil. Etant la fille adoptive de Viktor, elle aurait potentiellement put prétendre à la lignée des sangs purs, devenant une ainée lorsque Viktor mourrait.

Mais maintenant, il comprenait ce qui faisait d'elle un être si spécial. Ce n'était rien de tout ça, rien d'aussi vague ou inutile. Cette femme était certe une grande guerrière, une chasseuse redoutable et d'une grande curiosité, son point commun avec son grand amour était tout autre.

\- **\- Une vampire et un Lycan…,** murmura le blessé **. C'est merveilleux.**

Voilà ce qui faisait de Sélène une « Sonia ». Elle allait tomber amoureuse d'un des siens, et cela la pousserait à renverser son « père ». Tout le chemin parcouru depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Kara avait formé ce moment présent, où il assistait à une partie de son passé.

Mais le loup allait mourir, il fallait faire vite.

\- **-** **Mords le…,** souffla une légère voix que Lucian fut le seul à entendre.

Reconnaissant le timbre de Kara, il répéta ces mots, conscient du bouleversement qu'ils allaient causer pour le monde des humains et des créatures de la nuit.

\- **-** **Mords-le**. Elle lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension. **Mord Michael. Il peut l'encaisser.**

Elle plongea ses crocs dans la jugulaire du jeune humain, le transformant en un hybride, mi-loup mi-vampire, le premier.

Personne ne l'avait jamais supporté, mais un descendant direct de la branche humaine de Corvinus pouvait survivre à une telle transformation. Michael était le dernier de cette branche, et le premier d'une nouvelle génération. Un peu sonné, mais guéri, le jeune homme tituba en se relevant.

Sélène le soutint, jeta un regard empli de gratitude et de questions à Lucian, qui ne put y répondre. D'un geste de la main, il leur fit signe de filer, se condamnant.

* * *

Étrangement, il survécu. Son second et quelques Lycans le rejoignirent, Viktor battu en retraite avec le reste de sa troupe.

Il fut alors rejoint par une ombre, et reconnu la prophétesse.

Il congédia ses hommes et s'isola avec elle

\- **-** **Kara ! Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à venir me voir ?!**

\- **-** **Doucement, jeune loup. Les choses se sont passées exactement comme prévues. Elle était pleinement dans le camp de son père, désormais, elle ne sait plus à qui faire confiance. Son prochain périple la mènera jusqu'à Corvinus lui-même, mais nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps. Viktor est vivant, tout comme Marcus. Les deux anciens seront bientôt réunis pour monter une nouvelle armée, vous devez la récupérer et ramener Sonia. Puis tu réuniras les deux chasseresses et vous tuerez Viktor.**

\- **-** **J'ignore où sont partis Michael et la vampire. Ils se sont échappés, loin de tout.**

\- **-** **Tu l'ignore. Moi pas. Si tu les laisses faire, ils iront vers le Nord pour trouver une vieille connaissance, mais devrons affronter Marcus avant d'arriver à Corvinus. Sélène sera encore plus puissante, mais tout cela, elle pourra le faire après avoir réveillé Sonia. Sélène va se cacher dans une petite ville nommée Slake city, avec son hybride. Elle sera introuvable, mais tu pourras rencontrer son hybride au bar « Winchester », entrain de provoquer quelques abrutis. Attrape le avant qu'il ne mange de la nourriture humaine, et elle viendra naturellement à toi. A ce moment-là, je viendrai lui expliquer la situation.**

\- **-** **Simple comme bonjour,** souffla le Lycan.

\- **-** **Je ne t'ai jamais dit que cela serai simple. C'est justement ce qui est drôle, non ? Si tout te tombait tout cuit dans les mains, tu t'ennuierai jeune loup…**

Kara disparu alors, comme à son habitude, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Lucian se demanda s'il l'avait imaginé, mais il lui semblai qu'au fur et à mesure de leurs drôle de rencontres, elle devenait de plus en plus naturelle et… humaine. Le contact humain devait lui faire du bien, elle qui était toute puissante.

Il fut alors très pressé de la revoir, car le retour de Sonia serai alors bien plus proche. Il était pressé de pouvoir enfin la serrer dans ses bras, sa précieuse vampire. Elle aurai surement perdu le bébé, mais ils trouveraient l'occasion d'en faire des dizaines après cette guerre inévitable. Il s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà !**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sortira dimanche, lundi, ou même un quelconque jour après, vu que de toutes façons je suis déjà décalée ^^ Non, je vais essayer de poster le prochain Lundi prochain, et le mardi, on se retrouve pour la suite de "Condamnée à Gouverner" ;)**_

 _ **Dans le prochain, Lucian cherche Sélène et Michael pour les convertir à sa cause, mais les deux fugitifs sont déjà loin et quelque peu agressifs !**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_


End file.
